


【TF】Starfall

by Lightyearsquirrel



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, after the war
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightyearsquirrel/pseuds/Lightyearsquirrel
Summary: OC的故事，质子x警报





	1. Chapter 1

从质子来到心理咨询室已经过了一整个恒星周期。除了他和督导[1]荣格固定的三个日周期一次的会面之外，前来心理咨询的人数并不令人满意。  
定期来访的并非没有——类似于战后PTSD的访客他一周接待一两位。不满足的原因更多的是质子更希望自己更多的专业知识能够在咨询中派上用场。  
——顺便提一句，他的博士学位论文是“性功能障碍与新型治疗方案的探究”。  
在毕业那晚的酒会，他的室友不知道去哪里灌了一圈高纯醉醺醺地挂在他的身上。杯子都没放下的质子径直挡开了舍友的手，自称暗恋了他三个恒星周期的家伙仰倒在椅子上骂他有性功能障碍。  
质子不否认他的性功能确实有问题。虽然没有过多表现在生理上（而且他自认管子也不短），但是根据他入学芯理测试的结果，在他有性冷淡倾向。  
这不是说他无法勃起。面对线条优雅流畅的服务机要是真和了他的胃口，质子也不介意顺水推舟共度春宵。

从银质印花铁盒里取出一支金属香烟，质子咬着吸了一口，启动装置开始运转，内存的液体雾化为液滴进入他的气体循环系统。仿照地球香烟改造的线路增压器在现政府忙于处理战后安置工作的时候悄然流行开来，由于其容量较小只有轻微的刺激麻痹作用，只要不过度吸食便不会有上瘾的副作用，执政官在回头处理毒品流通的时候为了表现其体恤民情顺应民意，也便放过了这小小的兴奋剂。

调酒师羡慕又痴迷的目光在质子指尖打了个转，谄媚地凑向他的身边。  
“‘音速峡谷’。”  
质子的嘴角飘散出细碎的雾气，调酒师的置气声大了很多。芯理医生便在塞币里卷上一根烟推了过去，对方连连道谢，将那些物品收进钱袋，又一脸严肃地吩咐了油吧内的服务生，把轻薄的门卡压在饮料杯下给了质子。  
质子并不讨厌这种交易。有些东西存在自有其意义。  
玻璃杯里的不锈钢冰块随着他腕轴承的晃动轻击杯壁。  
“您喜欢音速峡谷吗？”  
加过调色剂的紫红色高纯冒着星点气泡，慢慢上浮。质子啜了一口回答：“不。”  
“不喜欢却点了这种饮料。”搭讪的纤细跑车咯咯地笑，好像这是一件足够有趣的笑话。  
“我喜欢那里的人。”  
颜色艳丽招摇的年轻跑车，昂着头等待别人的夸奖。既然各有所求，那他也乐得顺水推舟。  
“那么您愿意仔细看看我这个音速峡谷的TF吗？”  
何乐而不为。质子将杯中的高纯一饮而尽。

小跑车圈着他的腰，头雕在胸甲上摩擦，路过他的朋友们身边还挑衅地咬了口他的排气扇。  
这个时间还在油吧徘徊的机都不是什么好人。  
以前光子打工到很晚去学校接自己回家，路过灯红酒绿的地下油吧时经常这么说。  
质子没告诉他，声子趁他出门，已经带着自己在黑街里里外外逛过三圈。  
油吧内等待的往往是下面的机，叽叽喳喳评价每一个走进门的TF，判断他们的财力精力是否能支持一次激烈的床上运动。  
而这种钱色交易正和质子的需求——他对拆卸态度向来是各取所需后永不再会。  
医学部的同学，尤其是他们芯理科，难免在工作中再会首，若是只为一时爽下了手未免徒增尴尬。  
这种事情，和一个人一次就足够了。  
就像兴致一来顺手买的玩具，玩过一次失去了吸引力也就该丢了。

“您一定是位上等阶层的贵族吧，深紫色的最新款珠光漆就连我都难得一见。还有高等香烟，可不是我们这种平民用得起的东西……”  
跑车的发声器嗡嗡嗡震动不停，质子一个字也没听进去。  
这种无趣的恭维话他已经听腻了。  
声子把爱人按在落地窗上的时候说的花样比这不知多出几百倍。  
虽然每次他都会识相地拿起作业走出家门，但墙壁的隔音效果实在不好，里面的声音他能听个七七八八。  
——这应该就是他们家至今没有邻居的原因吧。

跑车终于找到了对接面板的外置手动开关，顺服地跪下准备首先满足自己的客人。质子捉住他的手腕移开自己的管子：“不需要。”  
对方意外茫然的状况落入他褐红色的光镜，他再度开口：“直接进入正题吧。”

跑车纤细的腰在他手掌里舞跃，顺着冲刺的力道上下起伏。  
对方又在呜咽些真粗好大撞到繁育仓之类毫无意义的话。质子只觉一阵无趣。  
情欲到来的时候，塞星人的接口内壁会膨胀贴合以适应各种大小的输出管，与此同时内壁长度会扩张至正常状态的两倍，以他的体型把整个小臂捅进去说不定才能碰到繁育仓外壁。  
再者说塞星人输出管充能前后的差距因机而异，他在实验里见到过一个家伙充能前后管子的长度差别有三倍之多，但从正常状态来看兴许会被拉到大街上嘲讽管小，但是在床上……[2]

“我没事。”质子把起身询问的跑车按回床上揉了揉自己的眉心。

质子感到厌倦。  
他加速冲撞期望自己尽早结束这没有快感的发泄。

突然身下的跑车发出一声惊叫。并非沉醉而不受控的电荷积累，而是吱呀作响的充电床下方传来了诡异的呼噜声。  
呼……噜噜噜噜噜噜噜……  
跑车吓得连滚带爬尖叫着夺路而逃，质子目送着他离去的背然后探头望向床底。

一只油光水滑缩成球状的胖橘猫在床下肆无忌惮地打着呼噜。  
质子看了一会，排风口里漏出一声轻笑，无视门外服务生敲门询问是否需要帮忙的声音反身躺回了床上。

在未来一个主恒星高度角约为60度的下午，警报躺在某人大腿上打盹，突然回想起这个晚上，第6138次后悔自己没有醒过来把油吧的充电床掀个底朝天。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]：督导为获有临床心理学或咨询心理学博士学位并考取专业执照的咨询师。  
> [2]：按照人类性功能研究仿写……是真的。


	2. Chapter 2

警报来说这是段挺黑暗的时光。 塞伯坦统合殖民地的改革条例新加了一条推行正式货币的政策，虽说是“温和”“渐进”式的取代各个殖民地原先的货币，可兽王星本地的银行外汇预约已经排到200个恒星周期后了，塞星本地银行也不动声色地限制了预约人数。  
从兽王星一个腰缠万贯深藏不露的土豪，沦落到了塞星的午夜油吧打零工。  
警报很委屈，警报不说。  
警报只会气得喵喵叫。  
昨天工作时间在油吧自留房间床下偷偷充电又被抓到，又变成了无家可归的流浪猫。警报仔细阅读告示栏上的租房信息，希望能找到一个便宜靠谱的出租房。  
“租房子吗。”  
警报回头瞥了一眼，装甲轻薄养尊处优的直升机，身上还萦绕着淡淡的电路增压剂味，瞧着不是正经机，八成是来约拆的。  
“只是感兴趣来看看。”  
“一个人出来租房难免有多余的房间。”  
“也许应该珍惜一下自己的血汗钱，不要租太大的房间。”警报平静地顶回去。  
“或者两个人分担租金。”  
喵的，竟然敢惹我。约拆也要有点眼色！警报翻了个白眼。  
质子假装没看到头雕偏了下，指向对街的餐厅。  
“你请客的话。”警报临走前将告示栏还算合适的几个房主联系方式存进备用数据库。  
“你不应该在那里。”  
警报嗅嗅钚汽酒的香味，轻抿了几口。她真的不喜欢和芯思深沉的机打交道，面前这位显然属于这种类型。甫一见面就带着十足的把握与她搭讪，随后的话里又指代不详故意让她猜错，引她来吃饭。莫非是以前招惹到的什么对头又给她下套？警报决定什么也不说。  
质子等待上菜的服务员走远，重复道：“你不应该在那里。”  
警报置若罔闻，一个劲往对焦沙拉里挤水星香薄荷酱。质子看着她挤完整整一管，又用叉子粗暴地搅拌，忍不住阖上光镜，置气口叹气。饶是她为了让自己反感，没有礼貌的举动也有些出格了。四周的宾客纷纷投来好奇或鄙夷的目光。  
估摸着孩子气的举动差不多了，酒足饭饱的警报伸出猫舌舔舔叉子：“如您所见，我只是个殖民地来的小乡巴佬，除了公告栏也不知道哪里可以找到合适的房源，您没必要对我费这么大芯思。”  
“殖民地人和塞星人没有本质区别。塞伯坦都是我们的起源母星。”警报眼见着质子拿起织物把她溅在桌面的汁水擦拭干净又继续说，“我要找一个分担房租的室友，不是雇佣一个本地出身的导游。”  
“你的房子有多大？”  
早就料到对方突然改变主意似的，质子不温不火地回答：“二环内三室一厅。我占用一间卧室一间书房，次卧空余，公共空间的费用平摊。”  
“租金？”  
“1000塞币一个月。”  
警报不说话了。以这个地段来说，确是能够见到的最低价格。方才三环内的独间出租也要1500塞币。  
“我需要看看。”  
“随时欢迎。”  
“现在。”警报试图突然袭击。  
质子拿出房卡：“我说的。随时欢迎。”  
喵的，地段也不错，通风光照都很好，甚至突击检查都没有发现乱糟糟的食物碎屑。这个约拆的难道是真要拼租？  
“骗你的。”  
敏感的猫耳朵在身后热气的吹拂下扫了一圈，橘金的绒毛悠悠摇晃，警报下意识就抬肘打回去，质子轻描淡写地退开，靠回沙发打开接收器，超波剧聒噪的哄笑声充盈了房间。  
警报收到了羞辱。她把麻痹鞭从子空间抽出来攻击的态势蓄势待发，质子不慌不忙地拆开一包能量薯片自己吃了一口递了过去：“吃吗？”  
警报死盯着他。  
“薄荷草味，广受好评的新口味。”  
“你的目的是什么。”  
质子又举了一会，见对方并无接下的意思，就把包装袋放回桌面，然后踱向警报。猫科动物发出不友好的低吼。  
“我承认，房子是我自己买的，不需要租金。我的目的是——”气息突然靠近，警报就要扣上麻痹鞭的开关，她最后一次警告：  
“别过来！”  
质子吻上她的嘴唇。  
一开始警报在他身下扭动的时候，质子还以为是薄荷草的质量不错，后来橘猫对他又踢又挠，呼噜呼噜的喉音里带着呜咽，软乎乎的腹甲在他试探性的指间上下起伏。  
“……”质子打开她的对接面板小心往里探了探，表情微妙复杂，“处机？”  
警报的呼噜变成咕呜，一口咬上直升机的下巴，留了一圈尖尖的牙印，能量液漫出来蹭到了警报的胡须，白毛尖尖垂着一颗圆润的浅紫色液体。  
质子瞟了眼天花板决定放弃。他拉着警报的腰试图抬起，抬不动；换到腋下，费了九牛二虎之力终于让警报坐起来，肩膀撑着机体往房间里拐。猫薄荷上头的大猫贴着蚊子直升机，模模糊糊地把生理性眼泪鼻涕全数涂在对方机体上，然后倒在干净的床铺上进入充电状态。


	3. Chapter 3

翌日。  
警报脱离充电状态，脸上的清洗液干成了粘滞的白印，身后的床铺干干净净，另一块织物叠成方块放在足边。  
自己成陪睡的了？  
这个念头一长出来，警报就无可抑制的感到不爽，从洗手间出来后依旧保持着“我很不爽”的表情踏入厨房。

“早安。”质子在搅拌碗里丢了两块硫化铅晶，头也不回地和她打招呼。  
警报哼了一声：“这就是你对待受害者的态度？”  
“听起来成为受害者让你在相处中获得了优越感。”  
橘猫吐吐舌头故作嫌弃：“你说话的方式真恶心。”  
“工作需要。”  
“你的工作真恶心。”  
质子笑了笑，不作回答。  
“你是战后出生的的吧。”  
“嗯？”  
“自以为是，贪图享乐。”  
“战时也有不少人这样。”  
“你和他们不同。你们这一代。”质子又加了一撮铁锉粉，警报的苦口婆心和光子有点像，对此声子往往认真听从，转头又死不悔改。警报对他的芯理活动毫不知情，继续发表教诲：“他们更愿意以此逃避现实，怀念黄金时代的往昔，而你们，只是单纯钱多，造作。”  
“那么，我向你道歉。”  
“你们还喜欢死不认错……什么？”  
质子停下手里的动作，转身倚在厨房灶台的尖角向警报伸出手：“我说，我很抱歉，在你不知情的状况下打开了薄荷草。我不知道你会有强烈的过敏反应。以为有了它你会好受些。”  
警报拍掉他的手：“让强拆的过程好受些？”  
“难道不是你情我愿？”  
“哪家法律规定租户必须向房主py支付？”  
“我以为租房看房是宇宙通用语。”  
“去你的通用语，”警报咬牙咯咯响，发声器里溢出不友善的振动，“去你的音速峡谷！”

哦，看来音速峡谷才是通用黑话。

“总之，我很抱歉。”  
他耸耸肩轴承，又拿出烟盒，中途被警报一爪拍掉：“如果你想好好做饭，就别在厨房抽烟。”语气尽是嫌弃。  
“你听起来像个婆妈的家庭主机在管束伴侣。”他开玩笑。  
“你看起来像个智障的流浪幼机在伪装成熟。”警报毫不犹豫地反击，“可怜的小炉渣，你在模仿哪个游荡街头的成年机？”  
质子突然一阵恼怒。  
他咬紧牙转过身，刀具举起砍在案板上，深深呼出一口气。警报双手抱胸，毫不怕死地向他的背影投去讽刺的眼神。  
“你真的不怕我一刀砍断你的颈部主管线？”许久之后，质子问。  
“那你最好砍准一点，省的补刀。”警报变回猫型，尾巴尖在空中划了个弧悠哉悠哉地离开了厨房。

警报的脑袋顶开质子的房门，踱了进去，规整的房间，每个物品摆放的位置都恰到好处甚至有点强迫症体现——这点倒是和大多数战后机不同。她跳上桌面，爪子推开桌面的档案本瞄了几眼，都是芯理咨询案例和带有改进批注的解决方案，右上侧桌角放着唯一一张可称为装饰品的电子相片。  
“哦，我的普莱姆斯。”这语气与其说是惊讶不如说是过早猜到结局而在揭秘时翻出“果然如此”的鄙夷白眼。  
肉球在面无表情的年长直升机面甲上按了按，又在旁边跑车的胸甲上拍了拍。  
造孽哟，这丑直升机还是去祸害小花瓶跑车咯。当初就该让他当局者迷，省的生个崽最后祸害到自己头上。  
“看看你教的这崽。”利爪在相框玻璃上挠了一下，后足把桌面上质子的性健康芯理报告蹬了一脚，“都教成马路上找机约拆的性冷淡了。”  
玩够了故人的全家福，警报转身欲走。  
哦对了，还有。  
“芯理学滚粗科学界！”

“吃饭了。”  
额。警报扭头，从自己的胖肚子边探出脑袋，质子倚在门口似笑非笑地看着她。  
“——顺便，让你失望了，目前芯理学还在科学大类里。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 两位现在还在互揭伤疤呈口舌之快，背地原因是自己优越感和掌控欲作祟，不乐意承认互相吸引的事实23333


	4. Chapter 4

“你认识我的创造者？”毫不意外，质子在饭桌上提出这个问题。  
“我认识你所有的创造者。”橘猫头也不抬地回答，“我猜租房这类黑话就是你跟他学的。”  
质子耸耸肩：“声子从不跟我避讳这些。”  
“然而你并不喜欢他。”  
“怎么会。”  
“你自己搬出来住。”警报抬眼，细细的竖瞳以无可辩驳看穿一切的气势直勾勾盯着对方，“用你自己的钱。”  
“……跟你们这些战时过来的老油条过招可真麻烦。你进去了有多久？两分钟？”  
“两分钟足够我把你的家底翻个底朝天或者我脑袋落地了。”  
“不愧是……”质子止住话头，毫不在意地把话题引向另一个方向，“在你看来，活过战争的人有什么共同点？”  
“你是芯理医生，你说呢。”  
“芯理医生偶尔也想听听其他人的观点。”  
“所以我才说芯理学滚粗科学界……”警报嘟囔一句，质子假装没听见，继续用他似笑非笑的标准表情看着对方。  
“要说共同点的话……战场炮灰党，战后背锅侠。”  
噗嗤。质子被这精辟的言论逗出声。  
“怎么，难道你想听‘感谢中立派领袖的伟大领导我们才有了光辉的明天’之类的口号吗。”  
“没想到你身在殖民地，却对战场的真实情况了若指掌。”  
警报怔住，愣愣地看了对方几秒钟，眼神逐渐冰封成初识时的戒备和冷漠。  
“碰巧而已。”

玩过火了。  
虽说开始的目的只是逗逗她，没想到最后会变得一发不可收拾。  
连“感谢你的创造者追夫追到兽王星给我打开新宇宙的大门”这种明显的谎话都说出来了，看来是真的生气了。  
……不过也好。  
自己的立场从骗拆的机贩子变成老友的崽再到现在，总算变成了个平等的谈话对象了不是。  
质子对自己的攻略进展非常满意。

把自己咣进床内的橘猫丝毫没有发觉自身态度的转变，熟练地打开自己的通讯号码簿。  
声子，光子，随便哪个都行啊，赶紧过来管管你家长歪的崽啊光天化日之下欺负长辈啦！！！  
……  
喵的，她忘记了。当时声子追着小跑车离开的时候准备给她通讯号来着。  
她处于“日了喵的赶紧走吧劳资再也不想看到你了还给什么通讯号”的理由拒绝了。

如果能够时空穿越的话，警报想要回到那年仰望声子走上飞船的一刻，然后狠狠给自己一嘴巴子，告诉自己：“拒nm个头！”

橘猫翻了个身，气愤地用爪子抓挠床板。  
她不怕和战后这帮吃奶的机硬碰硬，但重点是她不知道对方知不知道她是情报贩子啊！！  
……在本地没有关系网的情报贩子活得太憋屈了！！！  
果然这一切还是没有钱的错。


End file.
